


significance

by vampiremika



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, Nightmares, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremika/pseuds/vampiremika
Summary: Taichi, Yuki and Tenma go camping. Nighttime comes and everything seems to be peaceful, that is until a suspicious noise wakes up two of them.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Kudos: 13





	significance

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i attempt writing an a3! fic. i also wrote it for a small contest, so it was literally finished within an hour. please keep that in mind when reading

It happened again. Pathetically enough, it happened in the moment Taichi would want it least. He was experiencing a nightmare, but he couldn't do a thing about it. He laid there, sleeping through all this madness. Covered in sweat and muttering the most random, concerning words. He couldn't wake up despite how much he could wish for it. Eventually, the depressing mantra of their boyfriend woke both Tenma and Yuki up.

"You... no idea how hurt I am..." the mumbling continued as Nanao's face covered in a shade of discomfort. "Want to be like you... Tenma..." The tallest of the trio quickly glanced in his direction after hearing his name all of a sudden like this. Anyone would admit that it's a pretty good way to wake someone up. Except in this scenario it wasn't pleasant at all, no matter how effective it would be. The displeasure couldn't be compared to anything possible. It wasn't like being woken up for school or work. It was having guilt thrown at you while you're still not fully aware of your surroundings. Something Tenma never expected to happen. Especially not now, during their cute little camping.

"You awake, Yuki?"

"Mhm. That yapping would even bring a rock to life," Yuki responded, but the expression on his face didn't match his words at all. In situations like these he'd just roll his eyes in disappointment, yet this time he was purely worried. Concerned about Taichi.

"I didn't know..." Tenma fused his brows trying to describe what was on his mind, until he was interrupted by his amber-eyed lover. "Of course you wouldn't. You've always been the superior Sumeragi Tenma. Tons of fans wherever you'd go. No being casted aside whatsoever."

"You would never understand what it feels like. 'Always the best, miraculous Sumeragi Tenma with no flaws at all', isn't it how people would describe you? You were never pointed at and made fun of. Never casted aside. You wouldn't understand."

"You make it sound like it's about you! You really can't see past the tip of your nose, can you?" Tenma responded, slowly feeling anger in his body. He's also had flaws and imperfections, he's still full of weaknesses and insecurities. Up to this day it takes him a lot of courage to step on stage. But he's over it now. Anyone can get over their trouble, right?

"I can relate to him at least. We're both outsiders in case you haven't noticed, mr. Boobs Larger Than Brains. The only difference is that I never wanted to fit in with the masses," Yuki sighed. He was exhausted, both from not getting enough sleep and straining himself mentally right after abruptly waking up to a nightmare of his boyfriend. Tenma was about to throw a yet another bunch of words at him - assuming from the furious look of his face they wouldn't be too flattering, though. Luckily for Yuki, a single sound never left the orange-haired one's mouth as Taichi once again started mumbling. However, this time it was pretty much incoherent and accompanied by tears. Tenma stared helplessly at Yuki and vice versa - it's the first time it ever happens around them. Their 'puppy' sometimes mentioned having a nightmare, but he never went into detail, excusing it as 'just a nightmare' and 'abstract'. It kind of hurt that he never talked it out with either of them. They could've done something, helped him out... at least support him emotionally. They really wish they could do something to make Taichi's life easier. He's been through a lot, he doesn't need anything more on his shoulders.

"...I know I won't ever understand. After all, I'm the reason why he's feeling like this," Tenma whispered mostly to himself, not expecting Yuki's ears to be sharp enough to catch any of it.

"So are you going to just pity yourself and never do anything?" the petite boy asked him, expecting the boy he'd often address as 'hack' to give a confirmation of wanting to stop being listless in this current situation.

"What should I do then? No... what should we do? You're just as included as I am," the boy threw back. His face was now a mix of anger and sadness. He couldn't even tell what he was angry at. Was it the way Yuki acted disinterested in Taichi's struggles? Was it the way he seemed to shift all the blame on him? It's not like Tenma singlehandedly developed Taichi's inferiority complex on purpose. It's not like he ever wanted Taichi to feel like this. If so, then why does he feel guilty of it? Why does he feel like it's all his fault? He hasn't done it on purpose. But then again, it's all caused because of him.

"I know. Sorry," Yuki averted his eyes from Tenma. It was embarrassing enough to admit he was wrong with his actions, but the matter is more important than just his own expression issues. "I think we should show him how significant he is for us. It may not sound like much for you, but maybe that's what he needs most. You know, it must be hard enough to feel like he's a spare part among us. He wouldn't tell us even if he felt alienated from us. You need to remember we spend more time with each other by default, so he might feel casted aside. He might feel unimportant. Being here with and for him is the very least we can do," Tenma nodded in response, trying not to show that he actually hasn't had a single idea how to show Taichi how important he is at the moment - how is he supposed to get him some cool gift in the middle of a camping field? Nearly impossible. Not even the best delivery services would ship there in such a short period of time.

Kinda sucks to have this sort of love language.

Yuki, on the other hand, seemed not to have much of a problem coming up with a solution. He grabbed his pillow and gesticulated Tenma to do the same. "...How is a pillow fight going to resolve this?" he asked with an audible note of confusion in his voice, to which Yuki could only facepalm in resignation. "We're in a tent, right? It's warm enough to sleep just anywhere within it," Yuki took a short break between the sentences. He felt his face turn bright red in embarrassment. Hopefully it was too dark for Tenma to notice he'd get embarrassed over such a trivial thing. "And if we hug it'll only be warmer, right?" he claimed. Yuki definitely did not expect Tenma to light his flashlight only to view his expression in this particular moment. It was as if he expected Yuki to get awkward.

"Haha, you're all blushy!"

"Shut up, you'll just wake him up. And stop pointing that thing at me, it's blinding," Rurikawa threw at Tenma, not even trying not to sound annoyed. "Let's stop wasting time," Yuki added, placing his pillow beside Taichi's head and waiting for Tenma to do the same. For some unknown to him reason he really didn't want to be the first one to cuddle with Taichi. Although they've been dating for quite a moment now, physical contact still hasn't become Yuki's forte. The boys wrap their arms around Nanao almost at the same time - there were only several seconds of difference. The sudden touch had Taichi finally wake up from the painful dream he had, but apparently he didn't wake up in the best mood.

"A-am I getting mauled now?! Why am I trapped in the monster's muzzle? Just what sin is that all fo- huh?! Ten-chan? Why are you here too?" Taichi yapped in pure panic. Tenma's now peaceful face wasn't something he'd expect to see right when feeling like he's about to die in a rather brutal way. "You're not getting mauled tonight, stupid doggie," a voice from behind spoke to him. "Yuki-chan? Why are you guys so close?!" Taichi didn't sound like someone who just woke up. He's energetic as ever. Despite it being usually somewhat annoying on the longer run, it was sort of calming to see him like this. Almost like he never experienced a bad dream.

"Why not? Isn't this what boyfriends do?" Tenma scuffed.

"Ah, Ten-chan! I didn't know you were so romantic!" the redhead responded whilst holding onto him.

"Hey, it wasn't entirely my idea," he responded, pulling Yuki in.

"Yuki-chan?! Now THAT is a turn I'd never expect!"

"Quit yapping and let us love you, Taichi". So many sudden things came at the boy in such a short period of time he couldn't help but squeal like a fan who just got to see their idol for the first time. He was filled with positive energy now that all three have become a 'gay sandwich', as he'd call it later on. The name was pathetic, as Yuki would tend to claim, but it's recognisable enough for everyone to know exactly what's meant with those words. And if it was significant for Taichi, it was automatically important for the rest of the trio.

"We love you, Ta-..." Tenma tried to break out a yawn, which only resulted in a soft snore abruptly finishing his sentence. Now sleeping peacefully, the Summer Troupe members held Taichi closer and tighter than ever, as if he was their most precious treasure ever.

Which he, obviously, was.

Taichi has never enjoyed sleeping half as much as he did that night. It was warm and full of love, something nobody but those two usually cold dorks could give to him. He knew he was loved and if that wasn't the best feeling ever, he would never know what is. Spending time with his boyfriends just doing anything was great, so huggling like there's no tomorrow feels simply otherwordly. It was like a cure to every bad thing in this world; it was like every problem could be solved just within these four arms and he couldn't stop adoring them for that. The space between them has become his special hideout, a place where he plays the main role and doesn't have to hold back at all.

His loveliest corner of the world, created only for Nanao Taichi.


End file.
